


Wings of Fire: The Holy War (Fire emblem X Wings of Fire crossover)

by Royal676111



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War, Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anyone willing to help?, Dragons, F/M, If I am missing something please tell me, Tragedy, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 20:11:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19034812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Royal676111/pseuds/Royal676111
Summary: The continent of Pyrrhia has changed massively after its first holy war against the dark god Loptous when the twelve crusaders  Baldr, Od, Hezul, Njorun, Dain, Neir, Ulir, Fjalar, Thrud, Ced or Forseti, and Naga. Alongside Bragi.These twelve crusaders managed to defeat the Loptyrian Empire after a long war which took its toll on the continent of Pyrrhia. Sadly they couldn't undo the curse of Loptous which ruined dragon abilities to fly and for the Seawings it much worse as they can no longer breathe underwater.All the twelve crusaders soon when home and formed their bloodline of descendants which will last for many generations ahead. While those who process any sign of Loptous blood were to be killed as soon as possible with burning on the stake.Winter Pendragon was ordered to the southern part of the Ice Kingdom and near the Sandwing Southern border. He has Major Baldr blood within him. He also brought along Dazzle, Luge, and Dog. All of whom are Icewing knights who serve under Winter.Things changed when one of his friends was kidnapped by bandits. Her name was Rainbow and he knew her from Jade academy. So he decides to arm himself and personal rescue her from the Sandwing Bandits.





	1. History of Pyrrhia

**Author's Note:**

> I also have this in Wattpad.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 001: The dragons were born into seven types: Rainwing, Skywing, Icewing, Nightwing, Mudwing, Seawing, and Sandwing.  
> 230: Kingdoms started to form  
> 303: Kingdoms started fighting each other.  
> 373: The dark god arose from the chaos of the fight. The Loptyrian cult was founded by a religion believer named Darkstalker.  
> 380: Darkstalker rose into power forming the first Loptyrian Empire.  
> 392: A Cursed was created to prevent Dragons from flying and for the Seawings, Swimming. Alongside that, they age slower and were forced to use horses.  
> 394: The Great Purge: Thousand of dragons were killed.  
> 398: Young dragonet were being sacrificed for the Dark Lord Loptous. They were burned to death in a ritual.  
> 436: The Royal families of each Kingdom rose in revolt against the Loptyrian Empire  
> 443: The Liberation was formed by a coalition of all of the Kingdoms.  
> 446: The Twelve Crusaders emerged.  
> 447: The Beginning of the Holy war  
> 459: The end of the Lopytrian Empire. The twelve crusaders when back home and formed their bloodlines.  
> 501: The Skywing Kingdom attempted an invasion against the Mudwing Kingdom.  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 502: The Icewings signed an alliance with the Mudwings to fight against the Skywing Kingdom.
> 
> 505: The Skywing Kingdom was defeated and was forced to sign peace. The Mudwing get to puppet parts of the former Sky Kingdom. The Icewings get some land that borders the Sandwing. So it can grow its own food.
> 
> 505: The Skywing Kingdom was defeated and was forced to sign peace. The Mudwing get to puppet parts of the former Sky Kingdom. The Icewings get some land that borders the Sandwing. So it can grow its own food.
> 
> 512: Jade Academy was founded and the Skywings restored their imagination after their defeat. 
> 
> 542: The House of Od was invaded by the Mudwings.

(Enjoy the ride and please comment your thoughts.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy Blood:
> 
> Icewings: Baldr, Neir and Naga. 
> 
> Skywings: Fjalar and Dain ( Dain is puppet by the Mudwings)
> 
> Rainwings: Ulir, Thrud (Nightwings but are in the Rain Kingdom), and Forseti (In the Sea Kingdom) 
> 
> Seawings: Forseti (Rainwing) and Od 
> 
> Sandwings: Hezul 
> 
> Nightwing: Thrud (In the Rain Kingdom) and Bragi 
> 
> Mudwings: Njorun


	2. Prologue: The Birth of the Holy Knight (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was already done in Wattpad and right now I am about to finish the Prologue so, for now, enjoy this chapter.

542: The old Sand Kingdom had split into two between the newly created desert den and the Kingdom Sand Kingdom is called the 'house of the Dragon Knights'. The desert den is mostly filled with bandits and often raid to increase their wealth. However, they made one big mistake and that was invading the castle that houses one of the descendants of Ulir and Winter friend.

Winter was writing his letter back home when Luge burst into his chambers.

"Lord Winter! The desert den has launched an attack on the castle the south/west of us," said Luge

"I see....very well, tell Dazzle, Stormsight and Bog to meet outside. We going to fight these bandits head on." 

"Yes, sir. Should I go alongside you?" 

"Of course you can. It going to be a little difficult. I just hope that Rainbow is alright." 

Rainbow was a friend of mine from Jade academy. The many memories I had during my enrollment into the academy. Rainbow is a descendant of the crusader Ulir but she doesn't process major blood. Meaning she can not wield the Holy bow of Yewfelle. Unlike me, I have major Baldr within me as it allows me to wield swords no problem and I can wield the Tyrfing. If I get my chance to hold it. As Hailstorm is currently wielding it. Hailstorm is my older brother who also has major Baldr blood alongside me. My younger sister Icicle only process minor blood. 

"Hey, I have heard that you needed us," said Dazzle 

"I am ready to be your shield," said Bog 

"And I am ready to assist," said Stormsight

That reminds me, Luge is wearing red armour which shows that he is more serious, Dazzle, on the other hand, is wearing green armour. So he is exactly the opposite of Luge beside the fact that he loves to tease people and woe females, Bog is really strong and tough but.....he not exactly the fastest and will fall behind, Finally and lastly is Stormsight....my half-brother who process minor Baldr blood. He is my strategist and he is much wiser then most of us thought at first. 

"Good, Bog you be doing guard duty."

"Huh? But why me?" 

"Haha! It because you are way too slow for us." Dazzle tease 

"Oh come on!" 

"Sorry but Dazzle is right, you are much slower then us and it would be better if you stay behind and guard the castle," said Winter

"*sighs* fine, I do as you say, Lord Winter," said Bog 

"That reminds me, Lord Winter, shouldn't we spread out as these bandits will most likely attack the nearby villages," said Stormsight

"I agree, Dazzle and Luge, both of you will save the villages in the north while I head towards the castle myself." 

"But, sir you will be all on your own. We are your knights to protect you and serve you until the very end," said Luge 

"I know but these bandits won't defeat me that easily. Even so it more important to save the villages from those bandits to save our image. After all, some of the Sandwings are a bit afraid of us." 

"Very well Lord Winter, we will obey your orders," said Dazzle 

"Now we can't delay any longer. Advance and stick together!" 

*Winter, Dazzle and Luge exited out of the castle alongside their mounts* 

"Lord Winter! I see some bandits scouting up ahead," shouted Luge 

"Take them out! We can't let them run our element of surprise!"

Winter charges straight ahead as his horse made a lap into the air before landing next to the bandit. In which he quickly lands two strikes with his steel sword while dodging his counter blow.

'These Bandits seem to be only using Axes. I can use my Iron lance for longer reach but it very risky as I could get hooked by the Axe itself. I should use my Steel sword. It will be much harder to hook and can be swing much easier. We are lucky that these bandits aren't wearing chainmail or any type of shields. ' Winter thought as he raises his kite shield to block an incoming Handaxe. 

"Hmm, not bad but you could do better." *removes the Hand Axe off of his Kite shield* 

*Bandit attempts to run away* 

"Hey, don't you dare flee!" *charges forward with his mount in which the Bandit attempts to land a hit on Winter but he dodges it and stabbed him in the chest with his Steel sword* 

"Alright, time to advance to the castle. I hope that Dazzle and Luge are doing alright" 

*In the North* 

"Whoa! That nearly hit me but nice try" said Dazzle as he slashes the bandit twice with his weaker Iron sword. 

"Hey Luge can I get some help here?" 

"*sighs* Alright just get out of the way," said Luge as he finishes him off with his own Steel sword. 

"Nice one Luge." 

"No problem but....what is that?" 

"Is something wrong?" 

"Yea, up ahead. I am seeing a Bandit getting toasted," said Luge 

"Huh? Really? Let check it out." said Dazzle 

"I agree, just be careful."

They both move towards the scene in which they spotted a little Skywing casting a Fire spell with his Fire tome. With him is an Icewing that is also mount but this time is wielding an Axe. 

*Meanwhile at Winter castle* 

"Hmm.....we have arrived at last. I hope that Winter is doing alright against these bandits," said Clay 

"I hope so but if I know him, Winter would go down without a fight." said Peril

"Well, we have to find out for ourselves. Now let get moving now......that reminds me, you didn't have to go with us Starlight. I am sorry that I have to trouble you with this task."

"I know but it is my personal duty to be your right-hand and to ensure your safety," said Starlight 

"....Very well, I let you come with us but please be careful and don't get yourself killed," said Clay as they move forward with their mounts.

"I won't my Lord...I won't."


	3. Prologue: Birth of the Holy Knight (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This the second part of the Prologue. Right now I about to finish it but...right now I am struggling a bit right now. Don't worry I haven't given it up on it.

"Whoa.....you toasted that bandit to crisp, that is very impressive Cliff," said Iceblink

"Yea, these bandits have a very weak magical defence. Now let us aid Ra.....Lord Winter." said Cliff 

"Huh? Did I just hear you say Rainbow?" 

"No....you didn't hear anything!" 

"Oh come on! You here because you are worried about Rainbow. Well, I can't blame you, she is really beautiful." 

"Cut it out Iceblink!" 

"Hey calm down Cliff, remember you disobey your big brother order not to go." 

"Right......but I can't just leave her there! Now come on let get going." 

"Hold it Cliff....it appears that we found both of Lord Winter knights." 

"Hello there Iceblink, it nice that you came but.....who this little brat?" Dazzle asked 

"I am not a brat! My name is Cliff and I am a prince of the Skywings." 

"oh......shoot...my bad Prince Cliff. Please forgive me." 

"Just shut it Dazzle. Anyways what are you doing here?" Luge asked

"We are here to aid Lord Winter in his fight but.....why are you not doing your job?" Iceblink asked

"He told us to save the northern villages nearly the shore of the Sand Kingdom." 

"I see...I can understand why he gave that order but I am a bit worried for Lord Winter," said Cliff 

"I with Cliff on this one but....there still one more village that we need to save and there are a couple of those bandits in our way," said Iceblink 

"We can handle it, just make sure that our liege is safe," said Luge 

"Alright, Iceblink come on!" 

"Fine but you really should have brought a mount." 

"Yea......maybe I should have." 

*Meanwhile at the south of them* 

'There it is! Rainbow Castle.....dam it! It overwhelmed by those bandit's scum...Rainbow please be alright.'

"Ahh.... an Icewi...." cried the Bandit as he got cut down by Winter steel sword 

"Huh, these bandits aren't so tough after all," said Winter as an arrow flew past him

"That miss is going to cost your life!" *Winter charges forward against the Hunter in which he quickly doubles him with his Steel sword. 

"Shoot....you guys get him!" shouted what seen to be the Bandit leader 

*Bandits charges straight at him in which he simple dodges their attacks with his horse or block it with his Kite shield* 

"You're not going to defeat a descendant of the crusader Baldr that easily." 

*Slices a bandit's head clean off* 

"Dam it....hunters what are you staring at? Fire!" shouted the Bandit 

*Winter rises his Kite shield to block the arrows however that when Winter took his first hit when a bandit slashes his right chest with his Iron axe but it isn't deep or effective* 

"Shoot....die!" 

*Bandit attempt to parry but fails and instead get his head pierced by Winter steel sword*. 

'I wish I have a Javelin right now as these hunters are annoying.' 

"Huh....it appears that you need some help," said Iceblink as he rode his horse behind a hunter. He knocks his bow out of his claws before striking his Iron Axe onto his head. 

"Iceblink? Is that you? Huh I thought our houses hated each other." said Winter 

"Not now! Let clear these bandits first!" shouted Iceblink 

"Of course," said Winter 

*Winter charges straight towards the bandits that were guarding the castle entrance in which he dismounts before facing the Bandit leader* 

Inside the castle was a bunch of corpses laying on the ground alongside its cold stone floors. 

"Huh? You think that you are so tough Icewing.....well then face my Axe!" Shouted the Bandit leader as he attempts to land a blow on Winter in which he simple dodges it. 

"Nice try." *slashes his right side with his steel sword* 

"Ahh.....dam it!" *attempts to hit Winter but instead hits his Kite shield in which Winter quickly stabs his right claw disarming him.*

"Ahhhhhh! My Claw!" cried the Bandit leader

"Alright enough of this. Tell me where is Rainbow and I might let you live," said Winter 

"Huh.....that girl? She was already taken by our boss and he left me, De...." *Get cut off by Winter when he plunged his sword into his lower belly.* Killing him for good.

'I was too late.....I better search for any survivors.' 

"Lord Winter! We have arrived!" shouted Stormsight as he quickly enters the room alongside Cliff and Iceblink. 

"What? How did you....nevermind. Search for survivors!" shouted Winter

"Wait....where Rainbow?" Cliff asked

".....Your Prince Cliff....am I correct?"

"Yes, that is me but.....where Rainbow?" 

"I am sorry but....we are too late...Rainbow has already been taken by their boss."

"No...Rainbow."

"She will be alright Cliff. I know it," said Iceblink 

"I...I hope so," said Cliff 

"Lord Winter! There a survivor!" shouted Stormsight as he picks up a Mudwing with a handaxe wound. 

"It....it Dirt! One of the Rainbow personal bodyguard," said Winter

Dirt soon started to wake up

"huh.....what happened? Lady Rainbow wh.....no Lady Rainbow...I failed her." said Dirt 

"Dirt! Your wound.....please, let us tent your wounds first." 

"No...I must rescue her....please let me aid you."

"Very well but.....please be careful that wound looks pretty serious." 

"This wound...it nothing please we need to rescue Lady Rainbow...wait min.....what is your name?" 

"Really? Did you forget about me already? My name is Winter Pendragon....does that ring any bells?" 

"Oh....yes my Lord, I remember but it been a long time since we have seen each other." 

"Anyways, we can't delay any longer. Let us move out. By the way Cliff, I am a bit surprised that your 'brother' allowed you go....wait a min...let me guess. You didn't obey your 'brother' wish didn't you?"

"Yes I know but I have to rescue her and it is my duty after all," said Cliff 

"I know, I know but he might be worried about you," said Winter

"Maybe but can please get moving on now?" 

"Duel but you will have a lot of explaining to do." 

"Of cour..." Cliff gets cut off when they both spotted a bandit outside being impaled by a Javelin 

"What the? What going on out there?" Winter asked as he exits out of the castle 

"There you are! It has been a long time hasn't my dear friend?" Clay asked 

"Clay! Your here but.....why? Aren't you busy with your duties as the first Prince of the Mudwing?" 

"I know but....do you remember the day when we had sworn our oaths at Jade Academy during our time there?" 

"Of course I remember. I never forgot the day when we had sworn our oaths." 

*Flashback* (3 years ago)

"Qibil, Clay are you ready?" young Winter asked 

"Of course we are! Qibil!" Shouted young Clay 

"haha, very funny Clay. Come on let do this already. My younger sister is waiting for me." said young Qibil 

The three of them raised their weapons. Clay with his lance, Winter with his sword, and Qibil with his sword.

"Alright let do this, let us sworn our oaths that we will always aid each other in need no matter the cost!" shouted Winter

"And once we have sworn our oath, we will treat each other like brothers," said Clay 

"So please grant us strength great Naga and watch over us," said Qibil 

*A couple of mins later* 

"We did.....we have sworn our oaths. Clay...Qibil you couldn't have been better friends than anyone from the whole of Pyhrria." said Winter

"I agree....now let us return to the academy at once," said Clay

"Then what are we waiting for? Let go," said Qibli 

*Flashback ends* 

"Such nice memories...I can also see that Peril and Starlight are with you," said Winter 

"It nice to see you again Winter even though you were quite 'rude' to other dragons that weren't Icewings back then." said Peril 

"I know...I wasn't exactly the nicest dragon when I first came to the academy." 

'It true.....I treated everyone very rudely at first until I decide to open my heart a bit.' Winter thought

"Anyways, you're here to rescue your friend Rainbow am I correct?" Clay asked

"Yes, but she isn't here. She might be within their territories. If that the case then we have to push forward." said Winter 

"Then what are we waiting for? Let go!" shouted Cliff 

"I agree, let get moving now before it.....too late," said Clay 

"Lord Clay there a village near the castle that getting attack! We might what to save it," said Starlight 

"I can handle this," said Winter as he advances towards the group of Sandwings that was burning the village down. 

"Ahh! There here! The Icewing are here!" shouted the Raffin as they soon started to flee for their lives. 

"Huh....cowards. Are you dragon safe?" Winter asked as the villagers came out of hiding 

"Yes, we are thankful for assisting us. Please take these are our gift for saving us." said the young female Sandwing. 

"! A Speed Ring? In that case, I gladly accept. Now if you excuse me. I better get going." 

After saving the village Winter, Clay, Iceblink, Cliff, Peril and Dirt advanced north to regroup with Dazzle and Luge 

"Thank you for healing me lady Peril," said Dirt 

"No problem Dirt but...please let us aid you in your rescue for lady Rainbow." said Peril 

"Of course my lady."

*Meanwhile in the North a Skywing appeared* 

"Hmm...Lord Winter.....I hope that these bandits aren't giving you much trouble." said the SKywing 

"Oh, look what we have here? A Skywing, give us your gold and we might let you live." said the Sandwing Axe fighter as they surrounded him

"I never give anything to you bandit scum. Now if you can excuse me. I need to my duties." 

"What did you say! In that case, die!"

"You should have listened to me. By the Holy Crusader of Fjalar burn in hellfire! VALFLAME!" 

"AHHHHHHH!" 

The Sandwing Axe fighters were burned to ashes in just a couple of seconds. 

*Back at Winter group* (Not counting Luge and Dazzle) 

"What the? That over there?" Iceblink asked as he points what seen to be a pillar of fire 

"....It can't be.....brother is....here?" Cliff asked


End file.
